Forced To Sign
by 766
Summary: Hinata is forced to sign a paper that ruins whats left of her dignity.Not only that, but her so called best friend makes her life a whole lot 'easier' by introducing her to some 'new' friends...
1. No Choice

**Forced To Sign**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story.**

**----------**

It was dark outside, and a young yet beautiful girl was still working inside her stuffed office cubicle. This was Hyuuga Hinata and her everyday life. She worked from 5:00 AM to 12:00 PM at night in a stuffy cubicle, earning a fair amount of money. Actually, the money she earned was not bad at all, but of course, the boss had known the quality of her work –resulting in her high salary.

It was exactly 11:30 and she was usually assigned to start packing up her laptop and paperwork by now –the workplace would be closing in thirty minutes. Arranging her things as neatly as she could, she reached out for her laptop and carefully slid it back into its container suitcase –which could be slung like a bag over your head, leaning on your shoulder. (A/N- You know, those new backpacks that students use –the ones that don't carry a lot of books but look good.)

So, she slung the bag over her head and put the leather strap on her shoulder. Her folders were also neatly arranged in a section of the bag that was apart from the laptop. She was going to exit her cubicle, when her cell phone rang. Looking at the number with the caller ID program, she noticed it was Sakura –a girl with exotic hair who was relatively close to the boss. She put the phone to her ear and breathed out calmly, "Hello Sakura."

"Hey, Hinata… I was wondering if you could, maybe, join me at the new club tonight. I'm sure that you'll have fun once you're here and once you hear the great music they're playing."

"Sakura let me explain to you my usual ritual during the weekdays. I get out of work by 12:00 and arrive at home by 12:20. I freshen up by 1:00 and go to sleep. Then, the boss expects me to wake up at 4:30 in the morning and be at work by 5:00. I don't think I can go to a club with you when I can't even find time to sleep properly…"

"Hinata let me explain to you _my _ritual during the weekdays. I always get to work at 11:00 in the morning and get out of work by 6:00 PM. I then go to a salon and they pamper to my every needs as well as Tsunade's. Then, Tsunade and me go and shop together for things we might need..."

"…So are you trying to tell me that your pampered weekdays are supposed to be worse than my weekdays?" Hinata interrupted.

"No, I am clearly and obviously stating that Tsunade is your boss and that I spend time with her more than you do and that I, when I'm disappointed, can tell Tsunade of my problems and she will immediately exterminate them. In other words, if you don't come to the 'Crystal Sand' club tonight, I will personally ask Tsunade with my puppy dog eyes to fire you in the morning! And also, Hinata, you should wear that silky red and black dress I was so kind to pick out for you as a present."

Outraged by how Sakura was blackmailing her, Hinata arrived at her house –which was a mansion- and dressed up into the dress Sakura had given her. The dress covered too little for her liking, but then again, Hinata didn't want to lean onto her father's support for money. She had personally asked him if she could start giving rent for her room in the mansion. She couldn't separate from the memories her room held, so she had decided to keep to sleeping in her childhood bedroom.

Hinata crept down the stairway in the silky and lacy dress Sakura had blackmailed her into wearing. The dress only went down mid-thigh and was blood red with onyx black laces brimming the hem of the dress and the straps that kept the dress secure on her. She didn't know why Sakura would pick _this _out of all the clothes in the world and she was still trying to figure out how Sakura knew her exact size.

Unsurprisingly, Hinata had arrived at the 'Crystal Sand' club thirty minutes after the call was sent. The club was, after all, only 5 minutes away if she ran at top speed. Once she arrived, she saw people dancing and getting drunk everywhere she looked. Then, she spotted a girl with exotic pink hair. Anger boiled up inside of her and she marched to Sakura and poked her harshly on the shoulder.

"OUCH!" Sakura's screech made the music stop and people turned to look at her. She furiously turned around and saw Hinata. Relaxing her glare, she started, "Hinata, what the hell do you think you're doing poking me **hard**?! You could have just lightly tapped me like this," she said as she proceeded to poke Hinata lightly, "There, now follow me so that I introduce you to someone of my acquaintance."

While poor, innocent Hinata was being dragged away by a psychotic Sakura, the crowd began dancing and getting drunk again. Meanwhile…

"Sakura! Stop pushing me so hard the dress is sliding down…"

"Hinata, stop whining and move it if you don't want me to push you. Hurry up now, we're almost there…" Sakura thought that Hinata was starting to sound like a child while she sounded like an old woman that was her mother…

They finally arrived at a door that was covered with soundproof sponges. The door seemed suspicious, since it was the only one that was covered with so much sponge and also that it was the last door in the whole club. Sakura, however didn't seem to care of how suspicious the door was. She happily opened it and rushed inside, seating herself in a comfy couch next to a desk.

Hinata had entered the room also, but had failed to notice just how many people besides Sakura were in the room. She closed her eyes, imagining how she would break it to Sakura that she had to go home, and stalked her way towards Sakura and sat by her. She was about to start talking and making excuses, when she heard a rough and monotonous voice cough out an, "Ahem…"

She opened her eyes to see a boy with blazing red hair looking, or rather glaring, at her. She looked at Sakura frantically, expecting her to be as frantic as she was, but she calmed down when she saw that Sakura looked like this was where she lived.

Noticing her frantic looks, Sakura sighed. _Hinata is sure not a social person…_Sighing she started saying, "Hinata the reason I called you to come with me to this club was because I wanted you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Sabaku no Gaara and he has informed me of his particular need for a new employee. The pay is the same as you get for working for Tsunade, except in this job, you don't have to be constantly working in the office."

Hinata was shocked at how Sakura had tricked her into coming into a room that held vicious people –who started emerging from the shadows of the room- without telling her. She gulped and stared at Sakura… "Now, now, Hinata; you don't have to answer. I know you wouldn't disappoint me and refuse my offer. And guess what? I already informed Tsunade that you would be working for someone else, so she agreed and let you go."

Now, Hinata was angry beyond belief. "You **WHAT?**" She had begun to form fists and was going to attack Sakura. She, however, controlled her anger and waited for cameras to pop out of nowhere and announce that she had been pranked. No cameras came…

"I said… I informed Tsunade that you would be working for Gaara instead of her. And just to clear things up, I knew you wouldn't accept the deal of working at a club so easily… so… I told Tsunade that little white lie on purpose."

In all this commotion, Gaara was sitting on this comfortable chair –watching amused, with a smirk tugging on his lips. He decided to step in on the fun, "So, now that Sakura has arranged everything for you, would be so kind as to sign this contract to work for me for a period of time?"

Hinata glared at him evilly, but she had to find a job. She just couldn't lean onto her father's support. _Especially when it's this time of year…_This time of year was when Hiashi went to his workplace that was on the other side of the world. The reason was that Hinata's father owned a company that was worldwide; he would go to one of the company's other workplaces that was far away every time, once a year.

So, she realized the truth. The cruel truth of this world; she had to sign the paper. She took the pen that was inside of Gaara's outstretched hand and signed the contract without hesitation. She didn't notice just how much Gaara was smirking evilly…

"Now that you have signed this contract, you will work for me for a long period of time. In this period of time, you will do as I say and only that, understand? So, let me read you the contract so that you know the rules you just agreed to oblige to everything without even reading over it to see if you were comfortable with it or not."

He then began reading the contract,

"**I hereby claim that as an employee, I will try to be of use to my boss without angering him in any possible way. I will not interfere with his business, nor will I try to damage anything that is of his property. Things that I can do that don't include his ordering are asking for personal favors every now and then such as breaks, vacations, or play dates. The boss will come before anyone or anything while at work and you will not refuse the boss's orders once they have been given to you. The upperclassmen include the boss's bodyguards and the boss's siblings. Work hours vary and the boss can call you at anytime he pleases, asking for your help whenever he needs it. This contract is reinforced by the law and if not done or if denied once signed, the owner of the signature will be sent to jail for thirty years. Once signed, you will become the boss's – Sabaku no Gaara's– assistant, _personal _assistant.**"

When he finished reading the contract, he looked up to see Hinata's priceless reaction. How he wished he had his digital camera recharged right now… "Anyway, now that you know the rules and what you must do, you should probably get to work soon, don't you think? The first thing I want you to do is rearrange the bookshelves over there into alphabetical order. There are about a 150 new folders over there in those boxes in the corner to your left in which you will need to arrange the paperwork in. Any questions?"

"It's almost 2:00 in the morning, sir…"

"And is that going to be a problem?"

She shivered under his glare and started walked towards the shelves, picking out all the books with authors that owned a last name that started with 'A'. How she hated Sakura at that moment… How much she would give to kill her right now…

----------

**Ehehehe… well hope you guys liked this one 0.o. Please leave reviews and suggestions … cough…please?**


	2. Realization Dawns

**Forced To Sign**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story.**

**NOTE: Questions from the reviews are answered in the dialogue. **

**----------**

Hinata was now on the 'N' section of the shelves. Still wondering and despising Sakura for how she had set her up so easily, her mind began to wonder to all the times Sakura and she had spent together:

_Flashback_

_It was a nice afternoon after going for a quick run in the track field. Hinata was walking towards the park to stop by the lake and admire the scenery as she always did during Saturday afternoons. The wonderful trees that surrounded the lake seemed to drop leaves every second, the leaves dancing around in the wind and joining others on their way to a new part of the park._

_Hinata's thoughts, however, were interrupted when Sakura joined her and they started to talk like they always did. Soon, it became dark and Hinata had explained that she had to go before it got any darker._

_While the two young girls were walking towards Hinata's mansion, they saw Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Gaara gathered around sitting on the sidewalk. They both knew that Gaara had come to visit his friends from hours of torture at his new business-place. Without any disregard, they continued walking towards the boys. Hinata, being the shy one, walked before Sakura –faster and faster –so that she could pass the group before they noticed. _

_Sakura, however, had a different plan in mind. She just __**happened **__to decide that she would brush against Hinata roughly –with just enough energy to topple her over. And so she did, and Hinata landed in a very awkward position with Gaara. She would have fainted then and there, but the looks she was receiving from the passing people made her gather the courage to slide from underneath Gaara and run home. In fact, she was so embarrassed that she covered a mile in ten minutes._

_End of Flashback_

_Okay_, she thought, _maybe that wasn't the best example of the time I've spent with Sakura, right? _Thinking harder, another time that she had spent with Sakura had kicked back into her memory:

_Flashback_

_It was another beautiful afternoon –as well as our favorite blonde's birthday. It was Naruto's birthday and Hinata and the rest of the gang had set up a party for him at the beach. It was supposed to be a half- formal party –nothing involving swimming and tackling. And so, she had bought a very nice gift for him and was waiting for this day._

_Dressed into a white and blood red dress that reached two inches above her knees, she had spent at least three hours getting dolled up. She had straightened her hair which was tangled after her afternoon run, and had taken a shower. Now, all was left was to go to the party safely and return without getting embarrassed._

I will definitely have to avoid Sakura, _she had thought. _Don't want that 'accident' to occur again, now do we?_ Although she had forgiven Sakura for that 'accident', it was still clear to her that she had done it on purpose –Hinata was not as dense as everyone thought she was._

_She had reached the party and had noticed that everyone was gathered around a table and were waiting for the last guest to arrive –her. Although she wasn't the kind to be late, she had spent a lot of time on getting ready. And so, when she arrived, she was measured up and down on, and then was greeted._

_The party was nearing an end as everyone talked and had their fun. The time of the gifts had come. First was Sakura's gift –which was a book on how to not annoy the female species. Sasuke's gift was a 30-day pass for the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Gaara's, Temari's, and Kankuro's gift was a two-month pass for a night club. Chouji was going to treat Naruto out for an all-you-can-eat BBQ buffet. Neji's, Tenten's, and Lee's gift was a five-foot-long samurai sword. Now, it was time for Hinata's gift to be opened._

_Her gift was far more unique then anyone else's. It was a sculpture of a fox which was carved out of a giant pearl. The fox's eyes were emerald stones and the ends of its toes were pitch-black onyx. The tip of the fox's tail as well as the tongue which was sticking out from its mouth –as if taunting the opponent –was a dark ruby. The gift itself cost more than a million, but it had only cost Hinata her time and her unending search for precious stones, as well as weeks of studying in the library as to figure out how you could carve a pearl perfectly. _**(A/N- You **_**can **_**carve a pearl, right? I saw a small sculpture in a museum that was made from pearls once.) **

_Her perpetual search and diligence was rewarded with many hugs and a kiss from Naruto. She was never happier in her life. Never. Except for when Sakura pushed Hinata out of Naruto's grasp and made her land into the ocean's deep blue waters. What a lovely day to pick a white and blood red dress, no? And so, she was embarrassed and furious yet again. _

_Calmly as she could, she began to slip out of the water, holding her dress in the most protective way she could. As soon as she hit shore, she raced back home twice as fast as she did from the incident before._

_End of Flashback_

_Aww, c'mon…_, she thought, _there __**has **__to be at least one time that I've made it alive without being embarrassed when I was with Sakura. _With that, she thought for the third time of a memory shared with _the _Sakura:

_Flashback_

_It was exactly 7:40 in the morning and Hinata had made her way to high school in her uniform. Walking carefully down the corridors, she opened her locker and continued on with her classes until it was time for gym. _

_Every one of the gang was there: Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and so on and so forth. Hinata made her way towards the gang who had already noticed she was there. Normal greetings flew out of their mouths until a shrill sound of a whistle blew. _

_Gai –the 'youthful' gym teacher stood there waiting for the class of teenagers to calm down as well as quiet down. Once quiet and calm, he first ordered the boys to do 7 laps, then the girls to do 7 laps. After that came the handstands. One minute of the handstands for the boys passed and it was time for the girls to do handstands._

_Tucking her shirt into her gym shorts, she did the handstand and waited there for what seemed to be 20 seconds until she saw a pink head bobbing up and down –walking straight towards her. She immediately knew something bad was going to happen, but she didn't want to get a low grade on her score since Thursday gym classes were the classes in which they were tested. She then remembered –Sakura had used her pass to go to the bathroom before the girls started to do the handstands. _**She planned this!**_ Hinata practically hissed inside of her mind._

_Walking straight towards her, it was now 40 seconds done, 20 to go. 20… she was half a court away. 19… now she was slowing down her pace. 18… she was three quarters of the way there. 17… she was now two quarters of the way there. 16… only one quarter of the way was she there now. 15… Sakura was a yard away from her. 14… she was now standing in front of her, smirking. 13… she was touching Hinata's shirt. _**What the hell? Don't people notice what's going on around here! **_She then noticed the boys staring… She hissed out towards Sakura –but it was too late –Sakura had pulled her shirt down –revealing her undergarments for the world to see… _

_Sakura laughed hysterically as the gym went silent, the only noise was Hinata's shuffling to get her shirt back down… _**She will pay one day…**_was all Hinata could muster at that second before she ran off in a complete daze towards her lockers to get her normal clothes back on._

_End of Flashback_

…_I'll try at least once more to remember a time when something embarrassing didn't happen…_Straining to remember, she thought about the last thing she could muster at this time of night:

_Flashback_

_It was the night of Temari's birthday and she had convinced both girls and boys to have a sleepover at the Sabaku Mansion. Everyone from the gang was there and was dressed up into their pajamas already._

_Everyone was getting comfortable into their sleeping bags after a long night of playing poker, truth or dare, and other games that would have to entertain Temari –since it was her birthday party. _

_The lights went out at 4:00 A.M. and everyone slept in their sleeping bags. Hinata was unusually knocked out and was sleeping heavily._

_In the morning, everyone awoke to find that only Hinata was sleeping. _"She sleeps like a baby…"_ Temari voiced out loud the thing that everyone was thinking of. _

_Sakura had an evil smirk on her face. _**"**Hey girls… Want to have some fun before the party dies?"

_The girls nodded while the boys looked at them like they were creatures from hell… They didn't know what they were saying but only lasted enough to see them nod and listen intently to Sakura's plan. But of course, Tenten and Temari disagreed to the plan and voiced out loud for the whole room to hear that, that was the most disgraceful and unforgiving plan they had ever heard of. With that, they had stomped out of the room –pulling the boys out with them by their ears._

_Hinata had awoken to find that she was very comfortable. Looking up, she saw that it was 12:00 and that she had overslept. Looking sideways, she remembered that she was in a sleepover for Temari's birthday. Without furthermore hesitation, she walked downstairs to where the others should have been waiting. _

_When she reached the kitchen, everyone's eyes fell onto her and she began to feel rigid. Looking down, she gasped as she saw that she was only wearing lingerie. _**"WHAT THE HELL?!"** _With that she ran upstairs and dressed up into her clothes. She packed up her sleeping bag and stormed out of the house without saying so much as a goodbye._

_End of Flashback_

When she had remembered that last memory, Hinata decided the obvious –the crystal clear –Sakura, not anyone else, was the cause of her embarrassing predicaments.

While in the middle of remembering all these rather _interesting _memories, she noticed that she was finished with the 'Z' section and that she could finally go home. "Finally…" she voiced out loud.

Behind her boomed a cold voice, "Finally what?" It was obviously _the _Gaara.

"Uhh… nothing… So do you want anything else at this _late _hour?" She stressed the word _late _so that Gaara would know how much he had overworked her.

Gaara took the emphasis on the word _late _to no concern at all. He just answered playfully, "Sure, I want some tea. The ingredients and the kettle are right over there by the fireplace. You can use the fireplace to cook it, too."

He stared at her as she twitched her right eye and began walking towards the fireplace. _More like dragging_, he thought. She placed the ingredients inside the kettle and held the kettle into place by a metal bar. When the tea began to hiss, she edged it away from the fire and filled up a cup with the tea and placed it in front of Gaara.

"Now… anything _else _you might need?" She managed to hiss out the last words.

He looked at her up and down and a smirk tugged onto his lips yet again. "Why don't you pour some tea for yourself and we'll have a chat?"

She went and poured some tea into a cup, knowing that she didn't really have a choice as to say 'no' to his offer.

As she began to sit herself down, he started by saying, "Just to make it easier for you, Sakura met me during the High School years and she began to work in upper status –for example, with Tsunade- so she's somewhat of my business partner too. As for you, I asked Sakura to get me an employee and you were her choice. As for one part of the contract, the playdate opportunity – means something like this. Going out for coffee or tea and such is considered as a playdate."

She just nodded, staring off into oblivion. "So, now that you're done with your speech, may I go home?"

"No. I need you to sort out the folders by labeling them from A-Z. Then you will need to take all the paperwork I have scattered around this room and sort it out by the last name of the person who sent it. Any questions you might want to ask?"

Without answering, Hinata walked off towards the boxes that held new folders. Labeling them with the labels that came with them, she walked over to a pile of papers and read the names of the people that sent them to Gaara.

She had already piled every single paper by its first letter already, and it was already five in the morning. Yes, Gaara had worked her very hard and she still needed to put the papers into alphabetical order. Starting from the 'A' stack, she began to sort them out and was interrupted by a cough behind her.

Turning around and seeing that it was only Gaara, she assumed her previous position and went back to sorting out the papers into their rightful order.

Angered and agitated, Gaara grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her up –earning a gasp. "Did you need anything?"

"Yes," was his only answer as he began making his way through towards his desk. Taking the hint, he was followed in suit by Hinata –who stood a foot away from him, waiting for him to order what he wanted.

He wasn't the one to start such a conversation that wouldn't be of use to him, but he did anyway –"Well, Sakura told me that that's the only dress you have that would fit the club's uniform, so I want to take you to the plaza in order to get you some clothes that would suit your form as well as my club's code."

She was uneasy and angered at the thought of having to wear more clothes that resembled the one that she had on right now, but it was an order, not an offer. Reluctantly nodding and rubbing her eyes, she sighed and trudged towards the door, Gaara following her footsteps in suit.

----------

**Hmm…so tired… anyway, I hope you enjoyed it -.- . R&R and please leave suggestions or questions, adios. **

**-Xx766xX-**


	3. Voices In My Head

**Forced To Sign**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story.**

**Hinata's bad side and good side talk in - '**_**bolditalic'**_** (They're labeled). **

**Hinata thinks - '**_italic'_

**----------**

Once they stepped out of the club, the first thing that Hinata noticed was that everything wasn't dark. In fact, everything looked normal -normal if it was morning. Everything was shining and reflecting the morning sun's rays and Hinata soon figured out that the reason for this evil event was Gaara.

Gaara had made her stay up all night long working. Looking at her watch, Hinata confirmed that it was indeed true. It was 6:30 A.M.. Hinata started doing the math in her head: _I came into the club at about 12:20 A.M. and was in Gaara's office at 12:30. Sakura left and Gaara made me work all night long and now it's 6:30 A.M.. So that means that I would have been in my cubicle 1 hour and thirty minutes ago if it weren't for that inconsiderate girl..._

She was thinking about all the things she could do to Sakura since she didn't work for Tsunade anymore. Now, nothing could be held against her if she wanted to deny Sakura's 'orders'. _In fact_, Hinata thought, _I'm going to do just that. A little revenge would do me some good for once. I'm always good, calm, and collected when people tease me and torture me in the most embarrassing ways just because I'm always nice, but, no. It's time to have a little payback. Maybe I could... __**no.**_ Suddenly, her train of thought was cut off by her good side, who decided to get rid of Hinata's newly developed revenge-seeking side.

Anyone who looked at Hinata would probably think of her as a crazy psycho who talked to herself inside of her mind, because, right now, she looked like she was debating with herself.

Back to Hinata's mind:

_**Evil Side: Aw, c'mon! You've always seen how that imbecile embarrasses us. We need to fight back! We need to embarrass her so she sees that anyone who messes with us will **_**regret it**

_**Good Side: But that would only lower us to her level, and you know that! We could always just forgive her and move on with our lives, you know...**_

_**Evil Side: Are you crazy, woman? I don't care if you're all nice and sweet, but I'm 50 of Hinata and I get to throw my two cents in this decision as well...**_

_**Good Side: Stop trying to win me over with the facts. We both know that the good always wins in every battle, right?**_

_**Evil Side: Who the hell told you these lies!? We all know perfectly well that evil will **_**always **_**prevail.**_

_**Good Side: Who in the good world told you **_**that **_**lie? It's obvious that the **_**good **_**will prevail.**_

_**Evil Side: '**_**Good World**_**' ? What rock have you been living under and who condemned you under it? **_

_Arghh! Stop messing with my head whoever you are!_

_**Evil Side: Heh... Hello there, body. I am your current evil side, and I highly suggest that you give that imbecile a piece of your mind.**_

_**Good Side: I am your good side and **_**I **_**highly suggest that you don't listen to what the evil side highly suggested.**_

_... Hm... I've read about people going insane when the stress takes over their minds. Am I just creating two different voices in my mind? Am I... going insane?!_

_**Evil Side: Hey, body, I suggest that you come back to Earth, 'cause a redhead's looking your way with a pissed expression.**_

Hinata took the odd voice's warning and snapped back just in time to see Gaara motioning her to come over. She took quick steps towards him and once she was in front of him he spoke. "Now, I need you to pick out three, maybe four, outfits for your job. Don't try to get anything too bright or colorful like yellow, orange, or anything else that might remind me of psychotic, happy people. Everything you get must be in a dark color. I'm going to pay this time, but don't expect this treatment alot." With that, he pushed her towards the section that held such clothing.

She tried to look for some outfits that weren't as provoking as the one she was wearing, but whenever she got close to something she thought was modest, he pulled her back saying that it was something someone would wear in a church and that the club's reputation would be lowered if the employees suddenly modest. _**A/N: No offence to people who go to church, I go there too. I'm only saying that the clothes looked **__**too**__** modest for a person working in a night club.)**_

After long, crucial hours (five minutes), Gaara decided that if he let Hinata choose the outfits, it would take days -maybe months to finish. So, without even getting her consent, he pulled her towards a rack and pulled out a silver outfit. After scrutinizing her body to no avail, he gave up and asked, "What size are you?"

Hinata, too surprised by the sudden question just stood there shocked, trying to form some words.

Having enough time wasted, Gaara pulled her towards him and started to push her hair to the side so that he could see the size written on the tag of the dress she was currently wearing. Her struggles did nothing to stop him and soon, he found the size written in micro-size letters. "Hmm... you're a two." Having said this, he turned around and starting searching through the rack.

After getting over the shock and blushing her head off, she straightened out her hair and turned to Gaara. As soon as she did, she was bombarded with dresses. "Get in the changing room and get out so I see how it looks like."

She gladly took the escape route and ran to the stall. Having the privacy she needed, she looked at the dress that was on top of the pile. It was silver with some blue streaks as well as a pale blue dragon that was utilized as a strap to keep the dress on her. It fit her perfectly but the dress was at least two inches shorter than her original one.

She stepped out and his eyes immediately settled on her. Even a group of males from outside stopped dead in their tracks to ogle her through the shop window.

_**Evil Side: Hmm... if you dress like this more often, you can eclipse Sakura in the good-looking department.**_

_**Good Side: Look at that! Don't do it! It's too... Sakura-like...**_

_**Evil Side: I have to agree with the good side on this particular case. You look like a harlot.**_

Hinata looked on miserably as Gaara continued analyzing her. "It's too slutty, change."

As if on the verge of death, she ran back and took off the offending clothing. Next dress on the top of the pile was a black dress that was longer than the previous. It had an evil panda who was looking angry on it. Deciding that she liked the childish touch on this dress, she stepped out of the stall and was once again stared at.

It seemed that a lot of the male population found watching her come out in new dresses quite amusing, because a crowd had gathered outside of the window.

_**Good Side: This dress seems to be modest, yet it fits his club's dress code. I vote to let it pass.**_

_**Evil Side: It has a panda on it... Don't you think that's suspicious? I mean, look at him, he looks like a panda as well.**_

_**Good Side: Argh! He picked it out and since it's modest, just let it pass, ok?**_

_**Evil Side: You owe me one agreement.**_

He nodded as a sign of approval and she stepped back into the stall. Next was, surprisingly, shorts and a tank top. The shorts reached mid-thigh and they were black as well. The tank top was blood red. It had a sinister-looking happy face on it and under the happy face was the writing '**I Hate You**'. The writing was designed in a way so that it looked like the ink used to write it was dripping. It gave you a hollow feeling in the pit of your stomach.

_**Good Side: Isn't it rather... not nice... to wear something that immediately makes the person look at you think that you hate him already?**_

_**Evil Side: Look, goody, the body needs to wear something that expresses her supressed hate once in a while, don't you think?**_

_**Good Side: No, I don't think that she needs to express hate, she could talk it over with the person instead.**_

_**Evil Side: Forget I even asked, it's not your choice anyway -it's the body's boss's choice. Oh and by the way, that doesn't count as the one agreement you owe me.**_

_**Good Side: ... ...**_

She went out of the stall, ignoring the staring people, and waited to hear his approval or his disapproval. It seemed that he liked the sinister outfit and he confirmed her suspicions when he said yes immediately.

_**Evil Side: I win! In your face, goody!**_

_**Good Side: You don't have to be so mean about it...**_

_**Evil Side: I should really corrupt you into turning evil sometime...**_

Two outfits down, two to go. The next one on the pile was a dress. It's color was midnight-blue just like her hair and it had a silver, blood red, and gold devil design on it. The devil was blood red and his pitchfork's handle was gold -the blade was silver;it was the same length as her original dress. She came out of the stall and let him decide whether or not it was good.

_**Evil Side: Yes! The body's boss has nice taste when it comes to designs.**_

_**Good Side: I'm going to just shut up and wait to see if the next outfit is one that is of appeal to me.**_

_**Evil Side: Good choice, but even if you didn't, I would've won the dispute anyway.**_

_**Good Side twitches.**_

He gave her a nod and she went back in with his voice behind her saying, " One more outfit and we're done. Choose your favorite one out of the remaining pile."

Hinata went back in the stall and dressed into one of the rare short-and-tank top outfits. This one had a plain white tank top with dark, forest green shorts. She went out and Gaara approved of it.

She went back inside, changed into her original dress, collected the pile they were going to buy in one hand, and took the other pile in the other hand. Once outside, Gaara snatched the pile and shoved it towards some poor employee walking aimlessly. Then, he led her toward the cashier who seemed to become excited once she saw Gaara.

Before they even had a chance to put the clothes on the counter, the girl squealed, "You're Gaara! You're Gaara! You're Gaara! You're Gaara!"

Gaara, having a large headache said, "Yeah, now let me pay for these clothes before I do something I regret sometime later."

The cashier ignored his reprimand and introduced herself, " How rude of me to not introduce myself! I'm the boss's daughter, but you don't need to know my name." Halfway through her introduction she winked and then continued, "I could give you these clothes for free if you give me a pass for your club."

Gaara thought it over wisely and decided that giving a person a pass for entering the club would cost him less than paying for the clothes. He threw a one-night pass on the counter and the girl squealed with delight for the second time before proceeding to check out the items.

"Here you go! I hope you come back soon!"

"Hn." With that said, he grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her out before he lost anymore IQ points.

Once outside, he asked, "Where do you live?"

Having noticed that he was pissed off, she answered quickly, " I live about five minutes away from your club if we run."

He slowed down his pace and allowed her to lead the way to her house.

No one said anything during the trip and before they knew it, they were at her house.

After seeing the mansion she lived in, Gaara masked his shock with his usual stoic expression. "Why would you work for money if you live in a mansion?" His curiosity overpowered him.

Hinata answered, " I don't like relying on other people to support me in my financial needs. This is my house, but I insisted to pay rent for my room."

"Fair enough. Go to your room and pack everything you have."

Shock was the first thing that marred her features, but, after seeing his glare, she decided to just shut up and do what he said.

She unlocked the door and ran into her room, took a huge suitcase, and started filling everything she had in it. After she was done, she wrote a note and left the room with her suitcase.

"Hmm... Ok, I packed up. Can you tell me why I had to do so?

"The club has spare rooms in the back. You can live there so you don't need to run to work every day." For the first time during the whole day, Hinata thought that Gaara might have a little kindness inside of him. "After all," he continued, "that way, I can call for you to help me anytime of the day." The thought of 'Gaara' and 'kindness' in the same sentence vanished.

"What? But I want to see my family in the morning during breakfast!"

"Do I need to remind you of the contract you so carelessly signed?"

With that, the conversation was ended and Hinata had realized the trouble she had gotten herself into.

----------

The walking trip back home was silent and awkward, but they eventually arrived at their destination.

Gaara led Hinata to the room right next to the sound- proof room and left her there to unpack. Surprisingly, the place already had a dresser, a private bathroom, a bed, and a drawer. She began unpacking by putting her undergarments into the drawer, her new dresses into the dresser, her normal shirts into the bottom right drawer and her normal shorts and pants into the bottom left drawer. She went into the bathroom and put her toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, and conditioner into the cabinet above the sink.

When everything was unpacked, she decided to change into one of her normal shorts and shirts. The shorts were black and the shirt was dark blue. She decided to clip her hair up and leave a few strands to outline her face. The outfit she wore was simple yet nice. Last but not least, she put on some flat shoes and walked out the door.

_Where to go?_ Of all the places she wanted to go to, she knew that if she didn't report back to Gaara, he would let hell loose. So, she just opened the sound-proof door and headed towards the desk.

"What the hell are you wearing?" It was the usual cold voice that would send shivers down normal peoples' spines.

"Um... I just wanted to wear something that would be comfortable..."

"Hn. Sakura just called and asked for you."

"Why didn't she just call me on my cell phone?"

"Why don't you ask her? Anyways, she's on her way over right now so you have the rest of the day off."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to see her face today, now get the hell out to greet her when she comes."

Hinata turned around muttering a silent 'Yes' and then proceeded to get to the door. She was outside in no time.

When she was outside, she saw Sakura, and when Sakura saw her, she ran over and started to talk, " Hinata! I can't believe that you have the rest of the day to hang out with me! We're going to have soo much fun! We're going to go shop, then we're going to go eat, and then... then I'll take you to a surprise." When she said the last sentence, some unsettling feeling appeared in the pit of Hinata's stomach and Sakura started to smirk in a sinister way.

_**Good Side: I have a bad feeling about this.**_

_**Bad Side: It's time to get revenge on this impudent psycho...**_

_Arg... I'm going crazy..._

_----------_

**Finally! Well, I'm sorry for not updating for awhile. I had a lot of things to do these past... months... Well, anyway, I'll only update again after I get 7 or more reviews. Give ideas if you have any and ask questions if you're confused. Bye**

**-xX766xX**


	4. A Day With Sakura

**Forced To Sign**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**Hinata's Evil Side and Good Side talk in '**_**bolditalic**_**' and are labeled.**

**Hinata talks in '**_italic_**', and Sakura's inner thoughts are just '**underlined

**----------**

**Hmm... I would just like to thank all the reviewers for reviewing, because that was a lot of reviews in one day D. Anyway, I would like to thank:**

**-Kanpai7440**

**-I like angst**

**-HyperAsianNinja**

**-megamikumori**

**-Hina-chancares8**

**-Danimals21**

**-winterkaguya**

**-Aliki**

**-KagomeMarie**

**-Suzume-kage**

**-kRaZyChangeoFHeArt**

**-DarkSmile**

**-dorcas**

**-Kuro-Shinzui-Ookami**

**Questions that were asked in reviews are answered:**

**Megamikumori asked, "Will Gaara fall in love with her?"**

**-This chapter will introduce the competition Gaara will have, and, yes, Gaara will eventually have the hots for Hinata.**

**Danimals21 said, "I don't see why Hinata's Sakura's friend with all the stuff she's done to Hinata!"**

**-To make it clear, Hinata is portrayed as a nice, forgiving person, so, eventually, Hinata's evil side awakens and Sakura is the one who will take the ultimate damage. Other than that, Hinata doesn't necessarily consider Sakura as a friend, but she was being nice to Sakura because Sakura and Tsunade were close. Now that she doesn't work for Tsunade anymore... we'll just see what Hinata does...**

**Winterkaguya asked, "Why is Sakura so malicious?"**

**-I personally don't like Sakura, and if you want to know why, go read it in my profile. Anyway, I decided to make Sakura into a person who likes torturing people for her own happiness in this story.**

**Also asked, "Was there something that she wasn't satisfied about with Hinata?"**

**-Since everyone likes pulling pranks and teasing the push-overs, Sakura chose Hinata. On top of that, Hinata worked for Tsunade, so Sakura got **_**more **_**advantage to torture Hinata just for fun without **_**any **_**consequences whatsoever.**

**Also asked, "Why on earth was Gaara adamant to have Hinata as his employee?"**

**-Gaara isn't much of a social person and people who work for him get scared easily. He's known Hinata for years (high school) and he knows that she gets intimidated, but, instead of running away, she just deals with the intimidation. That's a rare quality to find in the case for Gaara and it just so happens that Sakura figured out that Gaara needed a new employee. She decided that it was a nice chance to intimidate Hinata unto the edge of insanity.**

**Hmm, guess that's all of the questions. If you have anymore questions, ask in the reviews.**

**----------**

If you asked Hinata what she was thinking at that moment when she saw Sakura for the first time that day, she would probably flip the birdie at you and then proceed to kick Sakura straight towards the moon, but, of course, no one asked, no one cared, and Hinata's anger dissolved quickly. Sakura was currently yelling out all the things that she would do with Hinata that day, and Hinata was visualizing every embarrassing predicament that could happen in each of those trips Sakura was planning.

You would also think that the voices in Hinata's head were panicking, but the evil side was too busy plotting and the good side was too busy trying to make Hinata calm:

_**Evil Side: It's our chance to do something to her, and I think that we should take it.**_

_**Good Side: Stop trying to corrupt the body's mind, evil. Don't mind the evil side, body, evil always tries to corrupt the good.**_

_**Evil Side: And haven't you noticed that everytime evil tries to corrupt something, evil succeeds at least once?**_

_**Good Side: Well, this time, evil **_**won't**_** succeed. Not with **_**me **_**carefully watching over the targetted body, at least.**_

_**Evil Side: I wouldn't be so cocky, good side. There are two reasons for that. One: If the body gets embarrassed, you get embarrassed. Two: If you get the body embarrassed, the body will listen to what the other side says. In other words, I got a win-win here, buddy.**_

_**Good Side: Look here, would you really want the body to lower herself in level to the level of that... that... **_**thing**

_**Evil Side: You should be the one that's looking! Didn't you pay attention when the body was remembering all those times that, that **_**thing**_** embarrassed her? It's not fair, and that should mean a lot coming from a person who doesn't care what's fair!**_

_**Good Side: I still don't think that we should do something vile...**_

_**Evil Side: Look, I'm not asking you to do something. I'm ordering you, and you don't have a choice. You know why? It's because you owe me one agreement. Now, it's time you take some lessons on being evil. First Lesson: Admittance.**_

_**Good Side: Admittance? I ain't admitting anything that has got to do with you, filth.**_

_**Evil Side: As I was saying, first, you need to admit that Sakura is wrong and must be punished.**_

_**Good Side: We know that Sakura is wrong, but I don't think that she needs to be-**_

_**Evil Side: SHUT UP! Now, REPEAT after me. I, the Good Side...**_

_**Good Side: I, the Good Side-**_

_**Evil Side: Admit that Sakura Haruno, the psychotic imbecile...**_

_**Good Side: -admit that Sakura Haruno, the -gulps- psychotic imbecile-**_

_**Evil Side: will perish in the pits of hell...**_

_**Good Side: -will persih in the pits of... wait, what?!**_

_**Evil Side: Ahahahaha... that was funny, anyway... will perish for embarrassing Hinata Hyuuga.**_

_**Good Side: -will perish for embarrassing Hinata Hyuuga.**_

_**Evil Side: Now, that wasn't that hard was it? The answer's no. Anyway, lesson two is : Art of Retaliation.**_

_**Good Side: Does that involve me hurting anyone?**_

_**Evil Side: You sad, sad child... Everything in this lesson involves the hurting of others... -maniacal laughter-**_

_**Good Side: ... get on with the lesson...**_

_**Evil Side: As I was saying... you need to master the art of retaliation so that the body can retaliate whenever Sakura hurts her physically or emotionally.**_

_**Good Side: How are you going to get me to master that? -.-'**_

_**Evil Side: I will give you a variety of problems and you will solve them by telling me what you would do in that situation. **_**No forgiveness allowed.**

**Situation 1:**

**Enemy spills liquid onto self. You are currently drenched with sticky liquid known as soda. What do you do?**

_**Evil Side: I will answer this question so that you know what to do. Ehem... In this particular situation, you take any liquid you see nearby and spill it onto her hair or dress. If no liquid is nearby, then you find nearby food and throw it on her. If that isn't nearby either, you proceed to beat up your enemy. Did you get all that?**_

_**Good Side: ... -cricket chirps- ...**_

_**Evil Side: Anyway... start doing your retaliation test...**_

----------

While all of this was happening inside of Hinata's head, Hinata was being dragged by Sakura. "Um..." It was Hinata, "Where are we going Sakura?"

"Oh, don't be afraid, sweetie." There was her sinister smirk again, "We're going to go shopping, ands then we're going to go for a nice lunch at this diner I just found out about yesterday. After lunch, we can go to my friend's place and I'll introduce you two, 'kay?" As soon as she said the last word, she winked.

"Can't we just hang out at a cafe' and then go our seperate ways?" Hinata's evil side was kicking in.

"What?" Sakura's eyes starting to water with fake tears, "You don't want to spend time with your old high school friend?"

_This little commotion had caught the voices' attention:_

_**Evil Side: Say **_**'hell **_**no' with an extra emphasis on **_**'hell.'**

_**Good Side: Just make up an excuse!**_

At this point, people were staring and Sakura was bawling. Hinata was looking very bad just standing there in front of a crying, young girl, so she said, "No, Sakura, it's just that Gaara worked me very hard yesterday and I'm really tired..."

"I get it, " Sakura interrupted, "You don't want to spend time with me, so you're just making up excuses, aren't you?!"

_**Evil Side: Well, duh!**_

"Sakura..." Sakura wasn't listening, she was just bawling, and the people were starting to glare at Hinata. "Sakura, fine, Sakura... I'm sorry, Sakura... I'll spend the whole day with you if you stop crying."

"Really!?" Sakura jumped up like nothing had happened before and started pulling Hinata into the mall. "We're going to have soo much fun, Hinata! I'll cover the tab, you just buy everything you want, 'kay? It's on Tsunade -I mean me... eheh.. heh..."

----------

Hinata soon found herself standing in the middle of an expensive clothing store.

"We should take that, and that, and that, and that, and that, and that, and oh! That too!"

_**Evil Side: Why don't you just take the whole freakin' store with you?**_

_**Good Side: ... Agreed...**_

**_Evil Side: OH.MY.EVILNESS! (_A/N ... 0.o)_ The lessons are doing some progress! Anyway, on to the Art of Speech..._**

"Hinata? Why aren't you trying on any clothes?"

"I personally don't like shopping, Sakura."

"Aww, c'mon, Hinata. We're going to shop for an hour, so you have to try some."

" ... "

"Fine, if you don't want to try on any clothes, then you have to carry my stuff."

A mutter of, "...gladly..." was heard before the source of the mutter was buried in a heap of atrocious clothing.

"Come, Hinata! It'll probably take me an hour to try on all those clothes!"

Hinata scurried over to Sakura in hopes of finishing faster.

Sakura picked out one of the many outfits and went in the stall to change. Hinata, being the busybody she was, hung all of the clothes in her hands on a portable rack so that she wouldn't suffocate.

A minute later, Sakura came out with a rather... _odd_, if you will, outfit.

"What do you think?" It sounded like a squeal rather than a question.

"It's too... pink."

"You don't like pink...?" Sakura had started the fake waterworks again.

_**Evil Side: The time has finally come!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"**No,** _Sakura_, I don't _not_ like pink. I **despise **it with all of my being." The sentence was dripping with venom and sarcasm for the most part, but it was firm.

_**Evil Side: Finally...**_

"Umm..." Sakura was speechless for a second, but she recovered quickly.

"Maybe you were right about shopping, we should just go and eat."

"Sure, Sakura..."

----------

They were at the diner in no time, since Sakura rushed to get there quickly.

"Hey, Hinata. I'll order your food, okay? It's on me."

"Anything you say, Sakura." Now it was Hinata's turn to smirk in a sinister way -Sakura was scared.

"So..." Sakura began.

"So, what?"

"How have you been at Gaara's workplace so far?"

"Well, Gaara overworked me a lot. I was up the whole night sorting out files, bills, letters, and books. Then, as if my torture wasn't enough, Gaara asked me to go shopping with him so we could get some clothes that would fit the club uniform."

"Oh... so, what kind of clothes did you get?"

_**Evil Side: We got slut-wear, imbecile. You know, the things you always wear.**_

"We got two dresses and two outfits. Most of them were silk. All were dark colors."

"I see... Have you been enjoying it?"

"Enjoying what? The free clothes, or the work schedule?"

"The free clothes."

"Oh, well, I don't really like the kind of clothing the club requires you to wear. So, the answer's no. But, I appreciate the fact that he didn't force me to buy it with my own money."

"Yeah, but don't get used to him being all nice."

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"I'm just saying that Gaara doesn't treat people nicely all the time. It's rare. Don't take advantage of it and don't expect it, either."

"Hm, okay, then."

A waiter walked over to the table and smiled. "May I take your orders, ladies?"

Sakura decided that she wanted to have a little fun. "Sure, let's start off with two cups of water. We'll tell you the rest after you bring our water."

"Alright, I'll be right back." With another smile, he was gone.

"Hmm, he's cute, right, Hinata?" It was Sakura talking.

"Whatever you say, Sakura..."

"As I was saying before, are you enjoying the work schedule?"

"No, in fact, it's worse than Tsunade's! I worked all night, and that's just saying today. Who knows what he'll make me do for the next... until the contract's over!"

Sakura smirked and sighed in fake disappointment, "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata... Don't tell me that you didn't read the contract before signing it."

"Well, actually... I kind of did..."

"Well, then, it's your fault on the most part."

"Yeah, that makes me feel a _lot _better, Sakura. But, then again, you were the one that set me up with Gaara."

"How can you blame me? I did you a favor, Hinata, believe me. Gaara probably just overworked you on the first day because his office was messy."

"We'll just see if that's true..."

The waiter came back and set two glasses of water with straws in them on the table. "Are you two ready to order now?"

"Yeah, we're ready."

"It's okay, Hinata, I'll order it. Hmm... we'll have one basket of french fries and one cheese melt sandwich cut in half."

"Hmm mm, is that all?"

"Actually, I've been wondering if you're on the menu as well, " Sakura added flirtatiously. **(A/N I can't believe I actually wrote that... -dies due to shock-)**

"Hmm, sorry, but I don't have an interest in you."

Sakura seemed to be taken aback for a second, but then, she settled by asking, "You have a girlfriend?"

"Hm, no. But you're definitely **not **my type."

"If you don't mind me asking, who **is **your type?"

The waiter seemed to be thinking for a second. After a moment, he had thought of a nice comeback for the sluttish flirt in front of him.

"She's sitting right in front of you."

He was gone in the speed of light.

"Ooh! Someone likes Hinata!"

"Whatever, Sakura, he was only trying to get you off his back..." She was trying to hold in her blush, but it only came out two times worse.

"I'm telling you! He likes you!"

"Sakura, it would be for the best if you just changed the subject."

"Fine, but, speaking of crushes... Do you like Gaara?!"

"Hmm? Were you even listening to what I was saying ten minutes ago? He overworked me the whole night! The answer to your question is a definite _no_."

"Whatever, I think you like him. _Or will after I'm done with you..._" The last part was mumbled.

"What was that just now?"

"Nothing, nothing, Hinata."

Sakura continued by asking, "Uhh... so... have you met Gaara's siblings yet?"

"No, but I think that I won't have the pleasure of denying that longer."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means that I'll meet them soon enough..."

"Right, I knew that...so do you-"

"Enough about me, Sakura. Tell me what's going on at Tsunade's workplace so far.

"Oh, Tsunade's place? Tsunade's place is currently in a state of chaos, because you're not there. Tsunade even thought about pulling some strings to bring you back, but I encouraged her to keep going on without you."

" ... ... I see... "

"But, not to worry! Everything was settled soon enough, because I found new co-workers to fill in your space."

The waiter had returned to give them their food. "Hmm, there's the french fries and here's the melted cheese sandwich. Do you ladies want anything else?"

Sakura said, "No, we're fi-"

"Actually," Hinata cut in, "I noticed that you don't wear a name tag, and that you look a lot like a boy that used to go to high school with us. Is your name, by any chance, Sai?"

"Hmm, you're quite the observer. Yes, I'm Sai, and if I remember correctly, you're Hinata?"

"Yeah, long time no see. It's nice to see some _nice, _familiar faces, Sai."

"Likewise. I remember you, but I forgot her. Care to refresh my memory?"

"She's Sakura Haruno. Used to be in the popular group during high school and now, she works as a-"

"As Tsunade's top manager."

**A Lie.**

**But, then again, when did Sakura **_**not **_**lie in this fic?**

"Hm, I see. I had break after I served you guys. Mind if I join you?"

Sakura hogged in to answer, "Actually, I mi-"

But Hinata cut in before Sakura could answer in a rude way, "No, Idon't mind, Sai." The statement was sealed with a superior smile directed towards Sakura.

"Fine, he can join in, but he can't eat our food..."

"It's okay Sakura, half of the food's mine anyway, since you decided to treat me."

Hinata cut her half sandwich in half and gave it to Sai along with some of her french fries.

"Hmm, aren't you hungry?"

"No, it's okay. It isn't healthy to eat a lot of fried food, anyway."

"Thanks."

Sakura was now fuming mad that Hinata told her off, took control, called her unhealthy _indirectly_, and was now ingnoring her. Hinata was definitely going to get it afterwards.

"So, what have you been doing all these years, Sai?"

"Well, after I got out of high school, I went to college, but, after I finished that too, I decided that I didn't want to major in anything. Luckily, I had kept contact with some of the boys, so I just started working here."

"Wait, so you're saying that one of our old high school buddies own this diner?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you..."

"Right, well, anyway, Chouji owns this place. He's the chef."

"So his dream was fulfilled?"

"Yeah, sure was. The guy was practically flying through the air when he told me the good news."

Hinata smiled. That certainly sounded like Chouji.

Now, it was Sai's turn to question Hinata, "So, what have _you _been doing all these years?"

"Well, I finished high school and college, but then I decided that majoring in something would take too long, so I just started working for Tsunade. Plus, name one person from our group that _did _major."

Both laughed genuinely and Sakura joined them in laughing with a fake one of her own.

"Anyway, I worked for Tsunade for a while, but Sakura set me up with working for Gaara."

"Gaara? You mean Gaara Sabaku?"

"Is there any other Gaara that we know of?"

"Hmm, guess not. What's he work as, anyway?"

"Oh, he owns a club. You should come sometime." She wrote down the address of the club on a napkin and handed it to Sai.

"Just say that you came under my request, okay? It'll go on my tab automatically, I think."

"Hmm, ok."

Sakura decided to cut in on both of their enjoyable chat with saying, "Sai, would you mind getting us the bill? I want to take Hinata somewhere so that I can introduce her to someone I know."

"Hmm, I have no right to stop you two from enjoying yourselves. I guess I'll see you sometime soon, Hinata." With that, he slipped his number into Hinata's hand and walked away.

"Would you mind explaining to me what you were doing ignoring me the whole time you talked to him?"

"You could have joined in on the conversation, Sakura."

"Whatever, I'm going to call my friend's manager so that he can arrange a meeting."

"Sure thing..."

Hinata decided to give Sakura her privacy while she was calling her friend's manager.

Sai had already come to drop off the bill and Sakura had put 20 dollars to pay for the meal and tip.

"Okay, I'm done with my phone call and he'll be expecting us in ten minutes. We should hurry, he's not a patient man, you know."

"Actually, I don't know, since you're still going to introduce me to him."

"Hmm, don't worry, Hinata. You already know him, but I'm sure you haven't seen him since high school..."

_**Evil Side: Interesting...**_

_So, it's one of the old buddies, eh?_

----------

**Hmm that was the longest I've ever written for one chapter. I won't update unless I get 10 or more reviews. Hope you like it, ask questions and give ideas in the reviews if you have any. Bye.**

**Next Chapter: Sakura introduces competition and Hinata sees some of her old buddies from high school.**

**-xX766Xx**


End file.
